


Malls and movies

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autistic Reader, Crimson Peak Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki (Marvel), Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Movie Night, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You spend a day at the mall with the other girls and then have a movie night with Loki and the rest of the team





	Malls and movies

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Crimson Peak, you can read this story, until the line. After that, it's full of spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LOKI: I CAN'T STAY HIDDEN IN HERE FOREVER!" This was the first thing that Wanda heard, as she stepped out of the elevator and approached your room. She stopped in surprise, never having heard you shout like that. She didn't hear what Loki said, but she did hear your answer. "I understand that you're worried about me, but you can't seal me in here like I'm some lost princess." You said. Relieved that you didn't sound that angry anymore, Wanda carefully walked towards the door that led to your room. 

Inside your room, you were rubbing your temples in an attempt to fight the headache that you felt coming up. Loki was pacing back and forth in front of you. Ever since the press incident from a month ago, he had become even more protective over you, which said a lot. He was afraid that one of his enemies would find you and take you or even kill you as revenge. You understood his concerns, but you weren't going to stay inside for the rest of your days. 

You reached out and grabbed Loki's wrist, as he passed you again. "Loki, I will be fine. I promise." You reassured him, pulling him on the bed next to you. He sighed and wrapped his arms around you. "I know, my darling. I'm just so scared that you'll get hurt, because of my actions. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." He whispered. You smiled at that and rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I can handle myself. I'm an Avenger, remember? Besides, I have you." You said, looking up at him. He looked at you with a soft smile, resting his forehead against yours. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Loki tensed slightly, his fears and worries still running through his body. You smiled at him, before walking towards the door and opening it, smiling at a slightly hesitant Wanda.

"Natasha and I were going to the mall to buy new dresses for Christmas and New Year's Eve. Do you want to come along?. She asked. You hesitated slightly, before feeling a light pressure against your back, gently pushing you forwards. You turned back and saw Loki smiling at you from the bed where he was reading  _The great Gatsby._ You smiled back and nodded, understanding what he was telling you. You grabbed your bag, kissed him goodbye and left with Wanda. Loki waited for a few minutes, before putting his book down and teleporting towards the lab.

"No, Tony! We are not making a giant gorilla!" Loki heard Bruce shout, the second that he landed outside the lab. He knew better than to teleport inside of it, after he had almost made Bruce hulk out. He chuckled, before politely knocking on the door and walking in, once both of the geniuses had told him to come in. Walking inside, he looked at Bruce in slight apology, knowing that he was probably very busy.

"Dr. Banner, would you mind going outside for a minute? I have to talk with Tony about something. " He said. Bruce looked between him and Tony, before agreeing and leaving the lab. Tony sighed, already having a slight feeling what this was about. "What did you want to talk about, Reindeer Games?" He asked. He turned and saw that Loki, to his surprise, was looking nervous. The Norse God hesitated for a second, before opening his mouth to speak.

At the mall, you had a great time with the other two women. Natasha and Wanda were doing a great job keeping people away from you. If someone even started to approach you, Natasha would glare at them and if that didn't work, Wanda would use her powers to make them go away. You smiled at your friends, thankful that they were helping you, as you didn't feel like interacting with many people yet. 

You entered your favourite shop and tried to look everywhere. No matter how many times you got here, there were always beautiful new dresses to fit and admire. You started to search among three dresses, your companions never far behind. They had already found two beautiful dresses, until you saw a dress that was just perfect. It was a simple, emerald green dress with a V-neck and it had a skirt that reached the floor. 

You grabbed it and held it up to your friends for their inspection. They both nodded approvingly, before going to the fitting room. You were first and stepped out of the fitting room. "Well, if Loki doesn't get a reaction after seeing you in this dress, he is officially dead down there." Natasha said with a smirk, making you blush and Wanda laugh. You changed into your regular clothing and Wanda took your place. 

After choosing Wanda's dress, which was a simple, but beautiful blue dress, it was finally Natasha's turn. Her dress was just as simple as yours and Wanda's, only then in red and quite perfect for Christmas. "Going simple now, are we? Not going to impress anyone this year? " You asked teasingly. Wanda caught on to what you were saying. "Maybe, she wants to dress modestly, because that's what a certain doctor likes." She said in the same teasing tone. Natasha just stuck her tongue out to the both of you, before going back into the fitting room. 

Finally having your dresses, the three of you walked through the mall at a leisure pace. You were talking with Wanda and didn't watch where you were going, so you bumped against a man. You both dropped your stuff in surprise and hastily picked everything up. Almost all of the stuff was yours, the blonde man only claiming a small box, before leaving after a hurried apology. You shared a confused look with your friends, before shrugging. Almost everyone was in a hurry when you lived in New York.

Arriving back at the tower, you gave your dress to Wanda for safekeeping, knowing that Loki would try to find it, if it was in your room. You took the elevator to your floor and entered your room, seeing Loki in the exact same position as when you left, only now reading a book about Winston Churchill of all people. You jumped on the bed next to him, making him jump slightly. "I'm alive!" You said with a laugh, snuggling up to him. 

Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around you. "I have missed you, my love and I am glad that you are safe and back with me." He said, kissing your hair. You chuckled. "I was only gone for a couple of hours." You said. Loki looked down at you, absolutely serious. "Every minute is an eternity without you, my darling." He said, nuzzling your temple, making you smile. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes. A few floors down, Tony looked into a tiny box and smiled.

_Spoilers start in the next part. If you haven't seen Crimson Peak, stop here!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, it was movie night. The entire team was sitting in the common room, ready to start the movie. This time, it was your turn to choose. During movie night, you also had to have a small goal that helped you to socialize with people or help you in some other way. Tony rubbed his hands. "Alright, sweetie. What is the movie this time and what is your goal?" He asked, making everyone look at you. 

You took a deep breath. "The movie is called "Crimson Peak" and my goal today is to try and overcome my fear, because this movie has ghosts." You told the team and everyone nodded in approval. "A very worthy goal, my lady." Thor said. Tony looked at the ceiling. "FRIDAY, start the movie." He said, going to sit close to you and Loki with Pepper. Just before the movie started, he leaned closer to you. "Just remember: if you have enough, we'll stop the movie." He said. You smiled and nodded. 

Unfortunately for you, the first ghost appeared in the first five minutes. You took a deep breath as a black hand appeared on young Edith's arm. Loki held you tightly against him, reminding you that he was there for you. You smiled slightly and rested your head on his shoulder, knowing that nothing could happen to you, as long as Loki was there to protect you and keep you safe

The appearance of Sir Thomas Sharpe made everyone look back-and-forth between the screen and your boyfriend, including you. Loki himself was suprised as well. "Hey, Rudolph. You wouldn't happen to have a twin brother that no one knows about?" Tony asked, already looking up who that actor was on his phone. Loki shook his head. "Unless I never knew of this twin brother myself, I don't think so." He replied. You narrowed your eyes slightly. The man reminded you of someone else, besides the obvious.

After another ghost scene that made you tremble slightly, but even more determined to finish the movie, Thomas's sister, Lucille, was introduced and none of you liked her. "She's definitely hiding something, or I'm not humble." Tony said, surprisingly invested in this movie already, but maybe Pepper's presence helped with that. His statement made everyone chuckle.

"Dad, the day that you become humble, is the day that Loki becomes the manager of a hotel in Egypt." You said. Loki frowned at you. "But I'm a frost giant." He protested, slightly confused. You simply smiled at him, his statement proving your point. "Exactly." You said, making Loki look at you, even more confused. You chuckled and kissed his cheek, softly telling him that you would explain later. 

"Nevertheless, there is definitely something going on with her." Natasha muttered, the brunette woman reminding her of herself during her time in the Red Room. Thomas chose Edith to dance with over one of the most snobbish women that you had ever seen, making you snort softly. The words that he said reminded you of when Loki had asked you to dance on your high school reunion and feeling Loki kiss your temple, you knew that he was thinking of the same thing. You slowly moved back-and-forth on the music of the scene, making Loki smile at you.

"Do we really have to see that?" You asked in slight disgust at seeing the ants devour the poor butterfly. Everyone shrugged in answer to that. When Edith's father received a folder of information about the Sharpe siblings, everyone was dying to know what it said. The father ordered Thomas to break Edith's heart and he did so efficiently. The pain in her eyes made you squeeze Loki's hand. He smiled at you and nuzzled your temple. "I would never say something like that to you and if I do: I'm either forced, like Thomas is here, or brainwashed." He said, making you relax slightly. 

' _Oh, dear lord!'_  You thought at seeing someone bash Edith's father's head in against the sink, killing him. Having lost her father, Edith married Thomas and moved to his old, ancestral home in England. "That is quite a beautiful set." You said, impressed at the interior of the house. You had no idea if it was actually real, but you suspected that it was. Everyone agreed with you. 

Unfortunately, the ghosts returned as well. "Jesus, what happened to that person? Did someone bash their head in?" Pepper asked in horror at seeing part of the ghost's "skull" missing. You winced, not really wanting to think about it. Loki kissed your head and gave Pepper a slight glare, making the woman apologise immediately. Thomas and Edith spent some time together and you slightly smiled at the look that Thomas gave to his wife, looking up to see Loki give you the same look. You smiled and rested your forehead against him

"Okay, what's up with this tea?" Steve asked, seeing Lucille offer Edith the drink for at least the third time, since she was with them. "They're British." You said in a fake British accent, making everyone laugh. Getting serious, you continued. "Besides, we saw them clearly putting something in the tea. We'll see what happens." You said and everyone conceded at that. You sighed after a few minutes. "Could that dog please shut up? It's cute and all, but it barks way too much." You muttered. Some of the team agreed with you

"He leaves his wife in the middle of the night? That's a dick move." Bucky muttered, ignoring Steve's scolding rebuke. You nodded in agreement. "Where did he go anyway? His sister?" You asked jokingly, making everyone chuckle. Then, silence fell over the screen and you knew that another ghost scene was coming. You borrowed into Loki's side and gripped his hand. He smiled at you and rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand. 

You were right, as a ghost first appeared inside a closet and then through the floor, crawling towards Edith as if it couldn't use its legs. You squeaked and curled into yourself, making everyone look at you in concern. "Do you want to stop?" Tony asked. You shook your head. "No. I want to get through this movie. Besides, I wanna know what happens to everyone." You replied. Tony nodded, but kept an eye on you. 

"Is she coughing blood?" You asked in worry. Everyone either frowned or made some other kind of face. "It seems like it and it also seems like the #1 husband in the world is once again gone." Tony muttered, before another ghost appeared. "Oh, look at that, Pep. Someone actually did bash her head in." He said, before getting hit by two pieces of paper, courtesy of Loki and Natasha.

' _What the_ _hell?_ ' Was pretty much what everyone was thinking when it was revealed that Sir Thomas was already married to someone else."Bow, chicka, wow wow." Bucky said at the next scene in the cabin, to Steve's embarrassment. Tony tried to cover your eyes, only for you to lick your fingers and rub his hand with them, making him pull his hand back immediately, much to Loki's amusement.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong with her." Steve muttered, as Lucille snapped and shouted at Edith, before grabbing the boiling food with her bare hands. You just gave him a look. "You're just getting that now?" You asked dryly, making people chuckle. You watched in complete silence as Edith stole an key from Lucille, got the wax cylinder player and listened to the recordings of Thomas's past _three_ wives. "Does that make him a black.... widower? What's the male version of a black widow?" Wanda asked.

Tony held up a finger and quickly looked it up. "A....Bluebeard, apparently." He said, making everyone hum in thought. The last wife, Enola, had figured out what the two siblings were doing and used the recording to warn Edith, telling her that there was poison in the tea. "I knew it." You whispered softly. Loki chuckled at that, softly tickling your sides for a few seconds, making you giggle.

For the next few minutes, everything was quiet. That is, until one scene made them all exclaim things at the same time. "Oh my God!" That's disgusting!" "By the norns! That is most vile!" They're brother and sister! "Reindeer Games, please tell me that you don't actually have a sister that you treat like that." Shut up, Stark or I'll throw you through another window!"

You were starting to panic from the shouting, grabbing your head as you felt a headache approaching. Wanda saw it and quickly grabbed her phone and typed something on it, before walking towards you and covering your ears, preparing herself for the loud sound that was about to come. A few seconds later, the loud sound of a claxon came from the ceiling, making everyone stop and cover their own ears.

"What the hell, FRIDAY?! Tony exclaimed. "Sir, I do believe that all your shouting is upsetting Ms. Stark." The AI replied calmly, making everyone immediately look at you in concern. You were taking very deep breaths to calm yourself down, Wanda doing her best to help you. Everyone quickly felt guilty. Loki carefully wrapped his arms around you and rocked you back-and-forth.

"I'm so sorry, my darling. I did not mean to upset you. Please, forgive me." He begged softly, stroking your hair. You just buried your face into his chest, feeling your father stroke your back, trying to comfort you as well. There was silence for a few minutes, as everyone felt guilty for being very loud around the one person, who was uncomfortable in loud places. 

After a few minutes,  you pulled back slightly. "Can we just finish the movie?" You asked in a very soft tone, FRIDAY having paused the movie, once everyone had started shouting. Everyone simply nodded and sat back to watch it again, now very silent. You burrowed yourself deep in Loki's side, when you saw Lucille completely snap, chasing Edith through the house and even killing her own brother, once she realised that he loved Edith. You looked away and buried you face into your boyfriend's chest at that scene, Thomas's likeness to Loki making the scene very hard for you to watch.

The movie ended with Edith killing Lucille with a shovel and escaping the house with her friend, who had come to save her. Once the movie was finished, everything was silent. Loki was still holding you and stroking your hair. "Can I go to bed? I'm tired." You said softly. Loki shared a look with Tony and the billionaire nodded. Loki lifted you up into his arms and carried you towards your room, everyone meekly bidding you goodnight. 

Arriving at your room, Loki used magic to change your clothes into your nightgown and tucking you in. He turned to leave, but you grabbed his wrist and looked up to him, silently asking him to stay. He smiled and laid down on top of the blankets. You rested your head on his chest, just as he conjured up  _"Henry IV"_ and started reading it out loud. You slowly closed your eyes.

Despite the situation with the shouting, you still managed to complete the movie and you were proud of yourself. You would tell everyone tomorrow that you weren't angry at them. Feeling your boyfriend's fingers stroke your hair and listening to his soothing voice reading Shakespeare, you slowly started to drift off, closing your eyes and falling asleep. No ghosts haunted your dreams that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> A mostly fluffy fic.
> 
> With my autism, I actually do have goals, while doing something fun, like: interact more with people, or listen to what people are saying and ask questions that relate to what they're telling and so forth.
> 
> "Crimson Peak" is genuinely the only ghost movie that I can watch, without wanting to hide behind the couch. I can also watch "Fright Night" and "Only lovers left alive", but those are with vampires and I can handle vampires, but ghosts are a no-go with me. Some things that the characters say, were my actual thoughts, when first seeing it. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/804385183421224941/ (you)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/802977808536524017/ (natasha)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/600175087818507439/ (Wanda) 
> 
> These the dresses that I had in mind l but if you know a better one, you're free to imagine that one instead
> 
> I was really torn between the green dress that I used in the story and another one, but I got more of a Christmas vibe of this one.
> 
> Okay, talking is over. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. I again made a few references, besides the obvious :). Did anyone catch them?


End file.
